


Just A Little TLC

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Smut, Third chapter will also have smut, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, fluff in the first chapter, second chapter will have smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Underswap) Sans wakes up to a bad day and Papyrus is there to comfort him and help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bet With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake up Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605527) by [PurrfecktlySinful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as part of a bet between me and a friend. Also, that was not the only reason I wrote this, the idea popped into my head and I just decided to write it. This will be purely fluff. I do realize that Sans is very out of character but it fit with the idea I had for this story. This is my first story on here. Other than that please enjoy :)

Papyrus woke up and looked at the clock on his bedside table. He then became confused as he noticed the time. Normally Sans would have been in his room an hour ago trying to get him up. He also realized they were late for sentry duty and Sans would never allow them to be late, something was wrong. He rolled over and then sat up on the edge of his bed. He stretched, his joints popping in protest. Then he stood up and went to Sans's room to find out what the problem was. He knocked on the door to receive no answer. He then opened the door to see Sans laying in his bed facing the wall with the cover pulled over him.

"Hey, bro? You okay? We're late for sentry duty"

He received a small grunt in response. There was something definitely wrong. He walked over to Sans's bed and sat on the edge of it. He reached over and gently pulled the cover away from Sans. Sans didn't move and didn't protest to the cover being pulled away. 

"Bro?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Sans just shrugged.

"There's obviously something wrong"

Papyrus then laid down on the bed and rolled Sans over so that he was now facing him. He looked him over and could tell there was something off, but he wasn't quite sure what. The energy the smaller skeleton normally had was nowhere to be seen. The light in his eyes, well eye sockets, was gone. His sockets were completely dark. Papyrus began to get more worried.

"Bro, what's going on in that skull of yours?"

"I just don't feel like doing anything today Papyrus"

Papyrus sighed and pulled Sans closer to him. He smiled a little as Sans cuddled into him. Well at least that was normal of the younger brother.

"What about sentry duty? What if a human comes by?"

Papyrus knew the human wasn't due to arrive for quite some time, but that normally got his brother out of bed. On this day however all it got him was a shrug of Sans's shoulders. Papyrus sighed, well looks like they're taking the day off.

"All right bro, I'll call Alphys and tell her that we're taking the day off"

Sans nodded and grabbed the cover then pulled it over himself again. Papyrus pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Alphys's number. He listened to it ring a few times and then heard the sound of her answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alphys"

"Why aren't you at your post? You're late and so is Sans and that's not normal"

"Sans is having an off day. We won't be able to make it to our posts today"

"All right but you better be there tomorrow"

"Yes, Alphys"

Papyrus then heard a click as she hung up. He sighed and held Sans closer to him.

"Is she mad?"

"No bro she's not mad. She said we have to be at our posts tomorrow"

Sans nodded and then sighed. They sat in silence just enjoying each others company. Eventually they decided to take a nap. Papyrus watched Sans sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to do a second chapter of this with smut in it when I get the time. The bet between me and my friend was over whether or not I could write a purely fluff story( needless to say I won that) now I'm going to write the story how I truly wanted to before the bet.


	2. Chapter 1

Papyrus woke up and looked at the clock on his bedside table. He then became confused as he noticed the time. Normally Sans would have been in his room an hour ago trying to get him up. He also realized they were late for sentry duty and Sans would never allow them to be late, something was wrong. He rolled over and then sat up on the edge of his bed. He stretched, his joints popping in protest. Then he stood up and went to Sans's room to find out what the problem was. He knocked on the door to receive no answer. He then opened the door to see Sans laying in his bed facing the wall with the cover pulled over him. 

"Hey, bro? You okay? We're late for sentry duty"

He received a small grunt in response. There was something definitely wrong. He walked over to Sans's bed and sat on the edge of it. He reached over and gently pulled the cover away from Sans. Sans didn't move and didn't protest to the cover being pulled away. 

"Bro?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Sans just shrugged.

"There's obviously something wrong"

Papyrus then laid down on the bed and rolled Sans over so that he was now facing him. He looked him over and could tell there was something off, but he wasn't quite sure what. The energy the smaller skeleton normally had was nowhere to be seen. The light in his eyes, well eye sockets, was gone. His sockets were completely dark. Papyrus began to get more worried. 

"Bro, what's going on in that skull of yours?"

"I just don't feel like doing anything today Papyrus"

Papyrus sighed and pulled Sans closer to him. He smiled a little as Sans cuddled into him. Well at least that was normal of the younger brother. 

"What about sentry duty? What if a human comes by?"

Papyrus knew the human wasn't due to arrive for quite some time, but that normally got his brother out of bed. On this day however all it got him was a shrug of Sans's shoulders.

Papyrus pulled Sans into an embrace and held him close to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of his skull. He then tilted Sans’s head up and pressed a kiss to his teeth. Sans backed away a little, then leaned forward and returned the kiss.

Papyrus let his hands run across Sans’s collarbone. His hands then moved down to his sternum over the blue pajama shirt. One hand moved under the shirt to dance across Sans’s floating ribs, earning a small gasp from the smaller skeleton. The hand still on his sternum moved to join the one on his ribs. Papyrus lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then threw it to the floor, he would pick it up later.

“Sans, you can stop me if you're not feeling up to this. I'll understand. Just say the word”

Sans whined as the movement on his ribs stopped. He looked up at Papyrus with big, pleading, eyes.

“I'm good, please, don't stop”

Papyrus continued his movements on Sans’s ribs, moving up to the higher ribs. He saw the soul manifest in his ribcage and his hands twitched with the urge to touch it. He listened to the gasps, whines, and moans coming from the smaller skeleton next to him. Sans reached up and grabbed the wrist of one of his hands. He moved it down to his pants and Papyrus noticed the tent and glow in them.

“Papy, please!”

Papyrus move the waist band of his pajama pants down over his cock. It bobbed as it was free and Papyrus heard a gasp escape between Sans’s teeth. Sans let go of his wrist and looked at him with a silent plea that Papyrus was happy to answer.

Papyrus wrapped his hand around Sans’s cock and began stroking it slowly. He swiped his thumb across the head as he brought his hand up. Sans moaned loudly at this. Papyrus felt his magic form in his pelvis, hot and wet, but chose to ignore it because Sans was more important. 

Papyrus moved down to lick the head of Sans’s dick. Sans let out a strangled moan. Papyrus then brought the head of his dick in his mouth before moving halfway down, bringing as much of his cock in his mouth as he could. Sans’s breath hitched and Papyrus could feel him fight to keep his hips from moving. Papryus moved his tongue along along the underside of his cock and Sans bucked his hips up. Papyrus continued and Sans bucked up again. 

Papyrus moved all the way down his cock and choked before coming back up. He bobbed his head only getting about halfway down, using his hand to pump the rest. Sans panted, gasped, and moaned as his hips kept bucking despite his efforts to keep them still. Papyrus felt the dick is his mouth twitch and knew that Sans was close.

“Papy, I'm gonna cum”

Papyrus doubled his efforts and moved faster. He felt the ache of his magic in this pelvis and continued to ignore it. He moved his hand faster and wrapped his tongue around the tip and that did it. He felt the liquid shoot into his mouth and heard Sans scream as he arched off the bed. Papyrus sat up when he knew that Sans was finished. Sans relaxed onto the bed again and laid there panting. Papyrus laid next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

“Thanks Papy”

“Anytime bro”

Sans noticed the glow in Papyrus shorts and looked up at him.

“What about you?”

Papyrus suppressed a moan as his magic ached and begged to be touched.

“Don't worry about me”

“But-”

“Let's take a nap and if it still worries you after, you can help me out if you're feeling up to it”

Sans nodded before settling down and falling asleep. Papyrus fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 2

Papyrus’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of Sans’s face in front of his. He smiled at the small smile on his brother's face, he looked so peaceful. He placed a hand on Sans’s cheek and smiled. 

Sans opened his eyes to see Papyrus smiling at him. He then noticed the hand on his cheek and the smile on his face grew. He leaned in kissed Papyrus.

“Thank you Papy. I needed that. I feel better now”

“Anytime bro. If you ever need it or if you just feel like doing it, don't be afraid to ask”

Sans kissed him again and Papyrus ran his tongue along Sans’s teeth, begging for entrance. Sans parted his teeth and formed his tongue allowing Papyrus to explore his mouth. Papyrus moaned into the kiss as he felt his magic start to form again. He fought against it in case Sans didn't want to. Sans noticed and placed his hand on Papyrus's pelvic bone over his shorts. Sans pulled away from the kiss.

“Papy, stop fighting it. I wanna help you since you helped me”

“You don't have to do that"

“I want to”

Papyrus moaned as his magic formed, still slick from earlier. Sans moved his hand to the inside of Papyrus's shorts and found his clit. He placed his thumb there and began moving in small circles. Papyrus let out a moan at the feeling of pleasure that went through him. 

Sans pulled Papyrus's shorts down to get better access. His hand moved down so he could slip two fingers in, causing a strangled moan to be ripped from Papyrus. Sans pumped the two fingers in and out of him, Papyrus moving his hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. Sans inserted another finger, thrusting a little faster.

“Sans, please! More!”

Sans removed his fingers, earning a whine from Papyrus. He lined his cock up with Papyrus's entrance, looking at him with an unspoken question. Papyrus nodded eagerly and Sans thrust in all the way, causing both of them to let out a moan. He stilled allowing Papyrus time to adjust.

Papyrus moved his hips a moment later, trying to get Sans to move. Sans got the message and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in hard and fast. Papyrus almost screamed from the sensation. Sans kept this pace for a bit before speeding up. Papyrus felt the burn at the base of his spine and knew he was close.

“Sans, I'm gonna cum” he panted out.

Sans nodded as he sped up, chasing his own release that he could feel building up.  
He felt the coil tighten and stopped mid thrust, panting. Papyrus looked up at him with a look of concern.

“Sans?”

Sans looked at him with a look that screamed that he was close to falling over the edge. Now Papyrus understood.

“Sans it's ok. Let it happen”

“You're not as close”

“It'll be ok, just don't fight it”

Sans continued his thrusts and before he knew it he was falling over the edge, slowing then stilling as he rode out his high. Papyrus was so close, just a little more and he'd be over his edge.

“Sans, just a little more, please!”

Sans gave one last, hard thrust, sending Papyrus over his edge with a scream. Sans reached down circling his clit with his thumb to prolong his release. Papyrus reached down and grabbed his hand to get him to stop after a moment. Sans pulled out then collapsed next to him. Papyrus pulled him into an embrace and kissed the top of his skull. Sans looked up at him.

“Did I do good Papy?”

Papyrus smiled.

“You were perfect”

Sans smiled before snuggling close to him and closing his eyes.

“I love you Papy”

“I love you Sans”

They both fell asleep shortly after with smiles on their faces.


End file.
